


Sixty-Nine

by Mazer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, One-Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non esattamente una fanfiction, la considero piuttosto una <em>summa</em> delle comparse nell’anime fino all’episodio 63 del da me adorato tenente Hisagi Shuuei. Trattandosi di un personaggio secondario, sino ad oggi non è stato svelato molto al suo riguardo, dunque mi sono attenuta strettamente a ciò che è stato detto o che ho potuto dedurre da quello che ho visto. Questo ‘riordino delle idee’ potrebbe anche tornarmi utile se decidessi di scrivere una long-story…<br/>
Il titolo fa riferimento al tatuaggio che c’è sulla guancia sinistra di Shuuei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Ho mantenuto l’usanza giapponese di anteporre il cognome al nome per abitudine e comodità mia.  
>  Per evitare fastidiose ripetizioni, ho usato ‘vice-capitano’ come sinonimo di ‘tenente’, ‘taichou’ per ‘capitano’, e ‘divisione’ alternandola con ‘brigata’.  
>  Molte parole specifiche sono rimaste in minuscolo perché troppe maiuscole mi davano sui nervi, oltre ad aumentare la confusione sui nomi propri.  
>  Per finire, eccovi un vocabolarietto con alcuni termini in giapponese ed inglese che si sentono spesso nella serie e che io ho inserito in questo mio scritto, per chi non li conoscesse già:  
>   
>  **Bankai:** evoluzione completa di una zanpakuto.  
>  **Gotei 13:** nome giapponese per le tredici brigate degli shinigami.  
>  **Hollow:** spiriti che hanno qualche rimpianto e che, una volta persa completamente la propria umanità, iniziano a nutrirsi indiscriminatamente di anime vive e morte.  
>  **Seiretei:** anche detta ‘corte degli spiriti puri’, è il centro operativo degli shinigami, e si trova nella parte centrale sella Soul Society.  
>  **Shinigami:** dio della morte.  
>  **Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho:** letteralmente, ‘edificio dove l’acqua corrente si unisce per dare aiuto’. Sede della quarta brigata, vi vengono generalmente trasportati i feriti da curare.  
>  **Soul Society:** il luogo dove risiedono gli shinigami e le anime dei defunti.  
>  **Taichou:** dal giapponese, ‘capitano’.  
>  **Zanpakuto:** spada degli shinigami che utilizza la forza spirituale.

Shuuhei non realizzò immediatamente cosa fosse accaduto. A svegliarlo erano stati la luce del sole, ormai alto in cielo, e gli schiamazzi provenienti dall’esterno, ma soltanto osservandosi bene intorno si rese conto di non trovarsi a casa propria: quella doveva essere una stanza dell’infermeria del Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho, ne era sicuro.  
Le sue palpebre erano pesanti, intorpidite come succede spesso quando si dorme troppo a lungo e troppo male, e le sue tempie pulsavano ancora con preoccupante ritmicità.  
Quel dolore fu sufficiente per fargli ricordare con chiarezza come si era conclusa la serata precedente: si era unito ad Izuru e Matsumoto, già quasi completamente sbronzi prima del suo arrivo, e in poco tempo, un bicchierino dopo l’altro, si era ridotto come loro se non peggio.  
Quella donna era un demonio… come aveva fatto a convincerlo a bere tanto? Sorvolasse pure su Izuru, che nelle condizioni in cui l’aveva trovato non è che fosse stato più tanto in grado di connettere, ma lui com’è che si era lasciato trascinare fino a quel punto…?  
Eppure se n’era accorto che persino Matsumoto, la quale probabilmente era quella che meglio reggeva l’alcol tra tutti gli ufficiali del Seiretei, uomini compresi, non era più molto in sé quando lo aveva invitato a contribuire a rallegrare il loro festino…  
E passasse pure l’ubriacatura, non era certo la fine del mondo, ma gli pareva che a trovarli ridotti in quello stato fosse stato il capitano Toushiro, e nella sua testa aveva anche una vaga reminiscenza di sé stesso in mutande che delirava chiedendogli aiuto… No, questo doveva esserselo inventato: adesso era completamente vestito, o perlomeno qualcuno doveva essersi preoccupato di ricoprirlo. _Sperava_ che fosse stata soltanto una sua fantasia… oh…  
Si chiese dove fossero in quel momento i suoi compagni di bevuta. Essendo in tre, capiva che il capitano Toushiro non avrebbe potuto caricarseli sulle spalle ad uno ad uno e trasportarli di peso alle rispettive divisioni: nonostante le sue indiscusse abilità, per quanto geniale, il più precoce taichou che si fosse mai visto alla Soul Society restava comunque ancora un ragazzino almeno nel fisico.  
Era probabile che avesse portato Matsumoto con sé, dato che era pur sempre la sua vice, affidando invece lui ed Izuru alle cure dei componenti della quarta brigata. Anche perché i prossimi giorni sarebbero stati piuttosto difficili tanto per la terza divisione, della quale faceva parte Izuru Kira, che per la nona, la sua…  
Quel pensiero colpì Shuuhei come un pugno improvviso in pieno stomaco.  
Già… Tra i complici di Aizen, che aveva cospirato ai danni della loro comunità, figuravano sia Ichimaru Gin, taichou della terza divisione, che il _suo_ capitano, Tousen Kaname.  
Adesso la mano di prima glielo stava stritolando, lo stomaco…  
Si pentì di non aver prestato più attenzione ad Izuru, quand’era stato con lui; o forse aveva pure accennato alla questione, ma la sua mente in quegli istanti era stata troppo annebbiata dal sakè perché fosse in grado di su ora che era di nuovo sobrio. Il fatto era che anche Izuru, come Shuuhei , aveva subito direttamente il colpo della scoperta di quel triplice tradimento… La faccenda gli sembrava così assurda e confusa da contribuire ad aumentare la sua emicrania post-sbronza.  
Era assieme al resto degli ufficiali che avevano subito l’illusione della falsa morte di Aizen, e aveva anche assistito al colpo di testa di Hinamori, che aveva tentato di aggredire Ichimaru gridando a gran voce di considerarlo l’assassino del suo Capitano.  
Izuru si era interposto tra i due, dicendo alla ragazza che, indipendentemente dagli eventi e dal fatto che lei fosse una sua amica, non le avrebbe permesso di minacciare con la spada il suo capitano.  
Shuuhei sorrise mesto. Lui invece l’aveva puntata, una lama alla gola del suo taichou, con le dita strette attorno all’elsa che gli tremavano appena di rabbia.  
Izuru si era ritrovato coinvolto in quella faccenda forse più di altri: Ichimaru era riuscito a convincerlo delle sue ragioni e a manipolarlo al punto tale da metterlo persino contro alcune sue stesse compagne, Matsumoto ed Hinamori, appunto. E se Matsumoto era riuscita a tenergli testa nel combattimento senza grandi problemi, Hinamori adesso, a causa di Aizen, era finita in coma…  
Adesso che i loro capitani si erano dati alla macchia, lui e Izuru sarebbero forse passati di grado diventando i taichou delle loro rispettive brigate? Quel pensiero, che una volta avrebbe potuto allettarlo, in quel frangente lo disturbò.  
Shuuhei non aveva dimenticato la disavventura condivisa molto tempo prima assieme a Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo ed Abarai Renji, l’attuale vice-capitano della sesta brigata, quando tutti loro erano ancora degli studenti, i tre del primo anno e lui del sesto.  
Si trattava di fare da guida alle matricole durante un allenamento nel mondo dei vivi, nel corso del quale gli allievi più giovani avrebbero potuto combattere contro dei semi-hollow. Nessuno aveva previsto che nella cosiddetta ‘zona sicura’ sarebbero stati in grado di penetrare degli hollow completamente sviluppati e capaci di nascondere la propria aura, che avevano decimato la squadra-barriera e ucciso sotto gli occhi di Hisagi Shuuhei entrambi i compagni di classe che con lui si occupavano del gruppo: prima Kanisawa e poi Aoga, che non aveva mantenuto la sua stessa freddezza di spirito e si era gettato inutilmente tra le fauci del mostro, finendo immediatamente dilaniato.  
Nonostante avesse fallito per ben due volte gli esami d’ammissione all’accademia degli shinigami prima di riuscire ad accedervi, alla fine si era dimostrato uno dei migliori tra gli studenti lì frequentanti: tutti lo indicavano come un probabile futuro ufficiale d’alto grado, cosa che in effetti era diventato, ed aveva rappresentato un raro caso di allievo che aveva ricevuto l’assegnazione ad una brigata ancor prima di aver conseguito il diploma.  
Una fama non immeritata, la sua: era stato abbastanza pronto da contattare la Soul Society chiedendo rinforzi quando si era accorto che qualcosa non andava, e, pur sapendo di non essere abbastanza forte da eliminare da solo quell’orrendo hollow, si era fermato a trattenerlo per dare il tempo alle matricole di scappare.  
Durante quel combattimento a senso unico si era anche procurato la tripla cicatrice che, ancora adesso, sfregiava il suo volto percorrendo anche l’occhio destro (*).  
Alla fine per fortuna erano accorsi in suo aiuto Izuru, Hinamori ed Abarai, gli unici tra quelli del primo anno ad aver avuto abbastanza fegato per fermarsi e tornare indietro ad aiutarlo, ed era solo grazie a loro se era ancora vivo e poteva richiamare alla memoria quegli eventi.  
Tutti e tre col tempo erano diventati dei vice-capitani esattamente come lui, e, ironicamente, a tirarli fuori dai guai quando si erano visti circondati da una schiera di mostri erano stati proprio Aizen Sousuke e l’allora suo tenente Ichimaru Gin, fonti dei loro attuali grattacapi.  
Shuuhei si trovò a riflettere su quanto potesse essere errato il suo modo di trarre opinioni sulla gente in base alle apparenze.  
A quei tempi forse non avrebbe scommesso seriamente sui tre ragazzini che erano venuti a dargli una mano quando era stato sul punto di morire, pur lodandone il coraggio.  
Aveva sottovalutato Ayasegawa dell’undicesima brigata per poi venire sconfitto rapidamente dalla sua zanpakuto, che assorbiva il potere spirituale; ed era stato un bene che Kenpachi, taichou della stessa divisione, non avesse accettato il suo invito a battersi…  
Quanto agli avvenimenti più attuali, l’ex-capitano Aizen aveva ingannato tutti coi suoi atteggiamenti pacati e cortesi, e nessuno si era mai azzardato ad avere sospetti riguardo la sua reale capacità.  
Ichimaru non aveva mai nascosto di essere un tipo subdolo e aveva finito col dimostrarsi quello che era, però Izuru per qualche motivo aveva voluto concedergli la sua fiducia…  
Quanto al capitano Tousen… beh, il perché lui avesse scelto di tradire Shuuhei l’avrebbe sempre considerato il maggiore tra i misteri, nonché la più grande delle delusioni per lui. Il bankai di Aizen non aveva effetto sulle persone che non possono vedere, e questa era una dimostrazione in più della sua complicità fin dall’inizio della congiura.  
Shuuhei e il capitano della settima divisione, Komamura, erano tra quelli che credevano di conoscere meglio l’animo di Tousen, ed erano anche coloro i quali erano rimasti maggiormente feriti dal suo comportamento.  
Quando si erano incrociati presso la tomba di Chini , defunta moglie del suo mal valutato taichou, Komamura Sajin aveva giurato che sarebbe riuscito a fare rinsavire il suo vecchio amico: Tousen, infatti, era stato uno dei pochissimi ad aver accettato senza pregiudizi la sua natura bestiale.  
Il capitano Tousen, nonostante il suo ruolo, si era sempre dimostrato un ufficiale quasi mite, che evitava accuratamente quegli eccessi di crudeltà per i quali altri membri del Gotei 13 erano noti. Aveva vissuto quasi nell’ombra rispetto a molti di essi, facendo ricorso ai propri incredibili poteri solo quando ce n’era effettivamente una stretta necessità.  
‘Ciò che vedo con questi ciechi occhi sarà sempre il sentiero con meno sangue’ era una frase che amava ripetere spesso, eppure, seguendo una sua personale idea di giustizia che Shuuhei non riusciva più a comprendere, se n’era andato via sbalordendo tutti…  
L’ammirazione che aveva provato nei suoi confronti si era scontrata malamente con l’amarezza dovuta al tradimento, uscendone miseramente sconfitta… ma un pizzico di apprensione nei confronti del traditore era ugualmente rimasto.  
Quando gliel’aveva domandato, senza neppure avere la forza di guardarlo negli occhi, il capitano Komamura aveva affermato che sì, era certo che il capitano Tousen sarebbe tornato lì alla Soul Society, o per lo meno ce l’avrebbe riportato lui di forza con le sue stesse mani.  
Shuuhei sperava con tutto il cuore che riuscisse nel suo intento, perché sentiva di dover chiedere al suo taichou ancora molte cose…

* * *

(*) Durante la puntata flashback Shuuhei, subito dopo essere stato ferito dall’hollow, dice di non riuscire a vederci bene, ma nel presente non accenna mai alla salute della sua vista… Immagino che alla fine sia del tutto guarito, anche se gli sono rimasti i segni della lotta.


End file.
